


Doppelgangland

by Evilyoyo



Series: Paths [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Evil Adora, Evil Catra, F/F, Timeline What Timeline, but she's not sad about it, in that the dark timeline kinda crosses over into the canon line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilyoyo/pseuds/Evilyoyo
Summary: There are uncountable paths that the world could take. These paths are bright or gray or dark and some are more common than others. Opening a portal that makes a fake reality that falls apart is something that doesn't happen in every path. And unfortunately?It draws a bit of attention.ORThere's an evil timeline out there and it comes to a-knockin
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Paths [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539499
Comments: 25
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Titles came from Buffy and anyone who's seen that episode can guess like...half the plot of this fic

There are many paths in life, and each decision, big, little, and everything in between can change the course. 

Some paths were more common than others. Glimmer is almost always the commander of Bright Moon’s forces; her mother rarely taking the role herself. Light Spinner becomes Shadow Weaver for power over and over, her need for it taking place over everything. Adora’s strong and loving heart makes her She Ra more times than not. 

These common paths are gray. They have moments of great sorrow but happiness isn’t rare there. These are the paths Adora becomes She Ra, joining Princess Alliance and fighting the good fight. Glimmer and Bow’s paths are common here in this place of gray, their lives so connected to fighting the Horde that it’s hard to break from it. It is harder to have a brighter path when fighting a long war after all. 

There are rarer paths that are gray. Where uncommon things happen, but they even out in the end. One where Catra finds the sword alone and becomes the hero that Adora meant to be and yet without her Adora’s heart darkens, and she plays the villain. Uncommon, since Catra cares for so few and Adora’s heart is so bright, yet it still has its own kind of grey balance. 

There are brighter paths to be found. Where just the right words were said, flashes of understanding that in other paths never came. The Horde never crashed down in the Kingdom that so often becomes the Fright Zone, Light Spinner never becomes Shadow Weaver, Adora reaches her hand out to Catra on a battlefield, and they stay together for the rest of their lives. These are the rarest of paths because it’s so easy to ruin them; one mis spoken word would turn it dark. 

There are the darker paths. The wrong words were yelled in anger, where fear overcame bravery. Here is where it was not a failed clone that landed but Hordak Prime. Shadow Weaver goes too far and Catra’s path ends far too soon so Adora grows up alone, never truly knowing why. Or Mara isn’t fast enough and there are no paths at all. 

It is here in these dark paths where Adora never becomes She Ra. Not because she didn’t find the sword only that she found it much much too late. In this path, the last She Ra was a young woman named Mara who died alone and left no final message for anyone to see. Here Adora doesn’t become She Ra because despite Light Hope's plans, She Ra is chosen and the sword will never work for someone as black-hearted as the High General of the Horde. 

* * *

The portal is common. 

Where Hordak goes, his portal usually follows. It doesn’t always. Sometimes he simply gives up, or the rebellion wins before he can even start. The clone called Hordak is a general who wishes to be more yet even if he works on it without end he can rarely get it working. Without Entrapta at least. Etheria tends to stay in Despondos because of this. 

Even if he does it get working, with Entrapta by his side or not, to open it enough for it to do anything he needs the sword. That’s where his portal becomes a rare thing. Having the sword takes a million little choices to go just the right way but it does happen. Sometimes Adora gives it willingly, because Hordak is just a lonely man working in the broken remains of his ship in a kingdom that he’s come around to liking. Sometimes Adora isn’t there at all and it takes years and years to find the sword. In most paths, though, it just takes too long, and Hordak finds himself not wanting to leave or he is beat before it can ever matter.

What is even rarer is the portal opening when it very much shouldn’t. It takes so many things to come together and then go wrong. The Horde must have the sword and someone desperate enough to think that destroying the world was a good idea. 

In these rare paths, a new reality is created. This new plane that the portal makes changes with who is closest to it during its opening. This reality is their desires and wants, every dream they’ve had. Yet it is impossible to create something from nothing, not completely. The portal merges bits and pieces of the countless untold paths that lay hidden and shape it into something close to the dreamers will. 

Reality can’t be forced like this and the portal will always break apart.

* * *

Here it starts like this.

Catra, mind clouded with rage, pain, and longing, opens the portal with Adora nearby. The portal opened and started to pull together bits and pieces of untold paths, trying to fulfill their wants and desires but-

Catra wanted Adora never to leave her yet Adora wanted for the war to end yet Glimmer wanted her father yet Bow wanted to be the son his fathers seemed to want yet King Micah wanted to be home yet Hordak wanted to be needed yet- yet- yet-

Reality breaks and somewhere Catra falls into its cracks and Adora watches a queen trap herself because she finally wanted to be brave. 

* * *

There it starts like this. 

The High General of the Horde finds out that there is an entire universe out there and that an empire wants her dead. She also finds out her whole world is a weapon, but it’s a weapon that she can’t use because the key is something she can’t have. Her lover and right-hand whispers in her ear about Entrapta’s research. 

For here in this darkest of paths, Hordak is long dead but Entrapta is not. Without him, she continued her study of the portal without any kind limit on what part of the portal she should be studying. He had always simply wanted to leave this empty world and everything else that the portal did, didn’t matter to him. Here, without his desires, Entrapta ended up wanting to figure out how to open the different paths that the portal mashed together. 

High General Adora didn’t care about these paths or fake realities. All she wanted was her weapon. Lucky for her, it turned out the key to her weapon just fell though reality itself to find it’s way to her. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to have this updated like Monday ish but the first bit I wrote I didn't think fit (I may put it in Darker Paths but I don't know yet)

Her hearing came back to her first, the sound of leaves in the wind. Then she regained enough feeling in her body to become aware of the soft ground and the bright sun above. With a groan Adora tried to open her eyes and it felt like one of the hardest things she’d done in a long while. Her eyelids felt heavier than one of the horde’s tanks. She blinked and slowly the view of the leaves above her came into sight. The trees had the blue shade of the Whispering Woods but that didn’t make sense. She had been captured and been in the Fright Zone- 

_Take care of each other. _

With a ragged gasp, Adora tried to sit up, her body protesting. Her sword lay by her a few feet away but Queen Angella was nowhere to be seen. Why was she here, shouldn’t she be in the Fright Zone? Though the Whispering Woods was the last place she’d been before Catra had done ... whatever it was that she did. Maybe the portal spalt her out in the last place she’d been in before the world crumbled about her-

“What happened?” 

Adora rolled over and grabbed the sword, ignoring the awful pain that shot through her at the motion. With a grunt of effort she stood and tried to keep her grip on the sword. When she managed that she realized the effort was not needed. 

Catra didn’t seem to be in any better condition than she was. In fact, she was looking worse, her eyes clouded and confused. Unlike Adora, she hadn’t even tried to sit up and instead was blinking at her with a blank confused stare. There was a light bruise growing on her cheek. 

Adora had no pity for her. 

Without question, she walked over to a tree and cut off some of the vines before she marched over to Catra with a scowl and a glare. “I guess you’re the captured one now huh?” She started to tie Catra’s hands together, careful to make sure she’d be unable to use her claws on them. 

“Where are we?” Catra asked again, still groggy. “I thought we were in-” Adora watched as her face shut down. 

Did Catra feel bad about what she had done? Anger rushed through her again. That didn’t matter now, not when Queen Angella was gone. Not when Catra’s hate for her ran so deep that she would rather tear part the world to stop Adora. 

“I guess your portal dropped us off here,” Adora tightened the makeshift ropes. They had classes on this before. Catra always escaped at some point and not being able to keep her tied was one of the few things that Adora had failed at. Still she wouldn’t be taking any chances. Hopefully, they weren’t far from Bright Moon. 

Catra said nothing. She was refusing to meet Adora’s eye and was trying to not look at her at all. 

So she was feeling bad. Adora would read it now, clear as day. It was written on the close curl of her tail where it tucked around her leg and the way her ears were pressed against her skull. Had this finally been the thing that made her realize what she was doing was wrong ? 

Adora scoffed under her breath. It didn’t matter anymore. Catra had gone too far. Everything up till now she could have forgiven with just a few words because no matter what everyone else had said about it, Catra was her friend. She would have defended her against everyone in the entire rebellion because she knew that deep drown Catra was a good person and would only add to the war effect. 

Whatever good Catra had left she was burying inside her too deep for her to find and now Adora was wondering if her lost friend had killed it. 

“I’m taking the badge.” Adora looped another vine around Cara's bound hands to make a leash. “You got lucky with Glimmer and Bow but I know about the tracker.” 

Catra didn’t say anything and didn’t test her bindings. She simply straightened her back and stared off into the woods. 

Adora took the badge and tossed it on the ground. With the heel of her boot, she crushed it and made sure all the fine wires on the inside were broken to as small bits as possible. It was a little satisfying to crush something at the moment. Destroying things in anger was never her thing but it was satisfying. It was also kind of funny since that very badge was meant to be hers. 

“Come on,” she pushed Catra in front of her but held onto the vine that acted as a lead. “I want to get to Bright Moon as fast as possible.” 

It was only after a couple of minutes that she knew something else was wrong. The woods were too quiet. That was what she noticed first. Adora had now traveled through these woods more than a dozen times, but something felt…. Off. There were no bird calls or any other animals that she could hear. Not only that but She Ra had always had a connection to the area that Adora had just started to be able to pick up on. It was a small thing, barely there usually and much less useful compared to her other powers but that connection was completely gone. 

“Someone’s watching us,” Catra suddenly whispered. Her ears were straight up and her head just a bit tilted to the side. 

Who could be out this far ? If they were with the rebellion surely they would have simply made themselves known…. There was no reason the Horde would be out here at all, they could barely make their way through in the first place. 

“Did you have people out here?” Adora asked as she carefully kept her pace. No matter how much she tried she couldn’t hear anything. If it wasn’t for the fact that she felt how off the place was she would think Catra was messing with her. 

“This close to Bright Moon? No way. Not that I was really in any position to know too much about troop movements.” 

A flash of magic right off her side made her jump and start to reach for the sword but Adora realized halfway through the motion that she knew that magic. “Glimm-” 

The shimmering punch full of magic socked her square in the jaw, the force knocking her clear off her feet. Adora felt Glimmer flash away only moments before she heard Catra grunt in pain. Her confusion wasn’t enough to stop her body from reacting but before her hand could reach her sword a golden arrow hit the hilt and knocked it away. 

Another flash went off on her other side but this time she was ready and dodged out of the way only moments before another ball of magic could smack her in the face. “Wait- Wait!” She yelled. “Just hold on!” 

“Did you think we’d just let you walk straight to Bright Moon?” Glimmer glared at her, heated like Adora hadn’t seen since they first met. 

“Glimmer,” Adora tried to keep her voice calm but knew she was failing. “What’s going on?” A scowl broke on her face and she turned to look at Catra, who was laying on the ground where Glimmer’s punch had left her. “What did you do?!” 

“Hey!”Glimmer flashed in front of her and held her glowing fist only inches from Adora’s face. “Don’t ignore me! What troops do you have coming? There’s no way you came alone!”

“It’s just me,” Adora rushed to reassure her. “No troops or anything. Look I don’t know what’s happening but-” 

Glimmer ignored her and that glare was digging into her heart, “I don’t care what you have to say, I’m taking the both of you prisoner.” She nodded to the tree line, “Make sure they don’t get loose.” 

A grim faced Netossa stepped out, her own hands glowing as she threw nets over the both of them. She pulled both tight, leaving no room for Adora or Catra to move. 

“Wait- Glimmer just hold on for a minute-” The net flashed with energy, causing her to yell out in pain. 

“Don’t get familiar with the Queen, Horde.” Netossa snapped. She’d never seen the princess so angry before. They hadn’t really talked much but Netossa always wore an easy smile and loved to tease the younger princesses. “You’re lucky we don’t just send you back to the Fright Zone in pieces!” 

Adora stared at the other woman in shock, never knowing Netossa to be so violent. “I’m not horde-” 

Both of the princesses scoffed. _“You?_” Glimmer raised an eyebrow in disbelief, “You aren’t horde?” 

“No! Don’t you remember?” Adora pleaded. This couldn’t be happening again. Why did they have to forget again? “I found the Sword of Protection and I joined the rebellion and-” 

“The horde really does turn people insane,” Glimmer said to Netossa. To Adora, she shook her head and said with a mocking tone, “And what else? Did we all live in peace? I just forgave you for killing so many innocent people?” 

“Innocent people?” Adora shook her head in confusion. No, no she’d left the horde before she fell that far. She’d never killed anyone, let alone innocent people. She gripped her net and turned to Catra with a glare, “This is your fault. “ 

“For once I have no idea what’s happening,” Catra said with wide eyes. “I really have no idea why sparkle is pissed at you.” 

“It has to be because of the portal!” Adora tried again to plead her case. The last time it had been so easy, Glimmer and Bow had believed her in minutes. Now Glimmer wasn’t looking at her like a some happy princess- 

“Wait did you say_ Queen_?!” Adora said with shock. “When did you become Queen?” 

The net lit up again but it didn’t stop with a simple flash. It was only after Adora fell to her knees from the pain that it stopped. Glimmer’s face had gone blank, “Is that a joke?,” she said in a flat tone. She stepped closer to Adora and kneeled down next to her. “ Maybe Netossa is right I should just kill you now-” 

“Glimmer,” Bow stepped out from the treeline. He still had his bow out and an arrow ready. He too seemed so much grimmer than before. He didn’t even glance down at the two of them. “They need to see trial.”

“Bow,” Adora gasped. He was always the softest of all of them, maybe she could convince him instead. She fought against her pain and tried to look at him but he kept his eyes on Glimmer. “Bow please you have to listen-” 

“He doesn’t have to do anything you say,” Glimmer growled at her. “This isn’t the Fright Zone High General.” 

That was the last straw. Her body hurt, her mind hurt and she didn’t know when the last time she slept. “I don’t know what that means!,” She snapped. She felt tears build up behind her eyes but she kept going, “I don’t know why you don’t remember me and I don’t know why you hate me! It’s not supposed to be like this!” Tears were now running down her face freely. “The portal closed and Entrapda said that would return everything to normal….” 

“And what ? Normal is me being friends with you?” Glimmer snapped. She scoffed and turned away. “Let's get them to base. I don’t care that the General is nuts-” 

“Bow please,” Adora pleaded to him again. Glimmer was clearly a lost cause but Bow was always softer than her. Surely he would at least listin if only for a moment. She just needed a moment. “You have to believe me, I’m not with the Horde!” 

He frowned at her, looking her over before he shook his head,“I was at Salineas. I saw you, both of you, leading the fight there. ” 

“I never fought against Salineas!,” Adora tried to explain. “We went there to get Mermista to join the rebellion and I fixed the gate!” 

Bow shook his head with a puzzled frown, “No you didn’t. You and her,” he nodded at Catra, “brought_ down_ the gate. You conquered Salineas in mouths.” He tilted his head for a moment. After a pause he asked slowly,“You said we’re supposed to be friends?” 

“Yes,” Adora almost sobbed. Finally something she could work with, “We’re friends.” 

“What is Glimmer’s favorite food?” 

“Really Bow?,” Glimmer smacked her forehead with her palm. “Don’t play into the crazy-” 

“The little purple cream things the lead chef at Bright Moon makes. The hard candy crystal things from Mystacor are a close second but that's just because she doesn't get to eat them as often. ” 

All three of them stared at her. 

“Who told you that,” Glimmer snapped as her stare turned into a glare. 

“You told me,” Adora said softly. “After I first came to Bright Moon.” 

“Hmmmm,” Bow rubbed his chin. “I think I know a test we can-” 

A loud rumble sounded throughout the woods and the trees burst apart. The bot that came though was bigger than any that she’d ever seen from the Horde, easily taller than She Ra. The leaser that it shot was more powerful as well, it sent rocks and dirt flying into the air. 

Bow and Netossa drove out of the way and Glimmer flashed above and behind it. She began throwing balls of her magic at it, each barely making it stumble. “I told you they had reinforcements!” she yelled as she threw more and more magic at it. 

Bow began shooting at it himself but his arrows didn’t hurt the bot ethier. Netossa threw a net on it but Adora could see that the effect of keeping three nets at fullpower was too much, her own started to flicker. 

If they wouldn’t listen than Adora would just have to show them. With a grunt she ripped open the magic net and reached for her sword. “For the honor of Grayskull!” 

Turning into She Ra felt just a tad…. Off. It felt like the magic that ran through her wasn’t used to her anymore but it still obady her command. With a loud yell she charged the bot, cutting off one of its legs to unbalance it. When it crashed into the dirt she cut through the metal casing with one sing of her sword and another cut sent sparks firing into the air as she made sure the wiring was dead. 

She stood with the sword lying flat on her shoulder and felt them stare at her again. 

“Maybe…” Bow said with his eyes wide. “Maybe we should give her a chance?”   



	3. Chapter 3

“So let me get this straight,” Bow said. “You found a sword and became She Ra. You then left the Horde, became friends with us and we started building up the Princess Alliance. We started to beat back the Horde but then Catra opened a portal that made a new world but it wasn’t this one, which brings up the world count to three, it started crumbling and when you closed it you didn’t go home you came here instead?” 

Adora nodded along, “Yep. That’s about it.” 

She’d gone over this twice now and knew that they still didn’t believe her but all the details that she’d known, from Bright Moon and about Glimmer and Bow, had at least gotten some bit of trust. Bow was, of course, the easier of the two but then again Glimmer had taken longer to trust her in the real world too. 

“But she’s still with the Horde?” Glimmer pointed at Catra. 

Catra had been silent during the entire conversion so far. No jokes or smart comments, just a few scoffs and eye rolls. 

“Yes. She’s Hordak’s second in command.” 

Glimmer stared at them and then turned to Bow and Netossa. When they both nodded, Bow first and then Netossa, with some hesitation, she sighed deeply. “Alright, so maybe you’re telling the truth. I’m at least willing to play along. But you said when the portal first opened it made a ‘perfect’ world and that’s not what this place is. At all” 

“This must be different than that,” Bow said. “You said that when you went through the first time that everything about the world was different including yourselves?” 

“I had to remember the real world,” Adora agreed. “I had a whole new set of memories. Well kinda, almost everything before I actually came too was a blurred mess but I didn’t think about it. It had just seemed normal until my real memories started coming back and the portal fell apart. You guys started to remember at the end of it as well.” 

Bow started to pace as he began to think aloud. “But you don’t know anything about this world right? And you remember everything ‘real’ to you?” 

She shrugged, “Yeah I guess” 

“Alright,” Bow clapped once, “So from what you said this doesn’t sound like the warped reality at all. At least I’m not getting any weird memories as of right now so we’ll see on that but you also said that you were in the rift when it closed? The portal unhinged time and space to do what it did. That’s super clear because how else could it have moved so many people around to where they were? Maybe since you were in the rift when it closed it somehow put you back in the wrong reality?” 

“I don’t know a lot about the portal. Entrapta just told me to close it and I did, I thought it would just fix everything.” Adora sighed wearily. Turning into She Ra had given her a boost but how long had it been since she slept? Going over her life from the past couple of months was almost as draining as fighting. 

“Princess Entrapta of Dryl?” Bow asked slowly. He looked at Glimmer and Netossa with raised eyebrows. “She’s on your side?” 

“Ummm,” Adora rubbed the back of her head as she thought over that question. “Kinda? It’s a little complicated, she’s a friend at least.” 

“Well it’s not complicated here she’s Horde and I don’t think we can just talk to her in the Fright Zone. We can’t count on her telling us anything,” Glimmer sighed. She turned to Netossa, “Head back to camp and warn everyone that we’re moving. The Horde shouldn’t be this far into the woods. I don’t like it at all, how did they know we were out here?” 

With clear hesitation Netossa nodded. She didn’t say anything and the group parted ways with a simple nod between them. Every moment Adora was here the more she thought that this place was the complete opposite than the last reality. What had made Netossa so cold? How could Bright Moon have fallen? 

“They aren’t after you,” Catra said suddenly. She said it like Glimmer was an idiot for thinking so. When everyone, besides Bow, glared at her, she rolled her eyes. “If you’re right and it’s me and Adora out there leading the Horde I very much doubt that I would waste this many bots on a couple of random people in the woods. Even if one of you is the queen of Bright Moon. You can’t be putting up much of a fight if you aren’t actually in Bright Moon.” 

“You sent a whole army through the woods to try and take Bright Moon before,” Adora pointed out. “What makes you think that this is any different?” 

“She’s right. It’s because you already took it,” Glimmer said with a hiss. Adora didn’t think she would like to be told that she sounded a lot like Catra for a moment. She was glaring at Catra with a deep hate and anger that Adora hadn’t seen since they had first met. Her hand curled into a fist and began to glow. “They haven’t sent anything into the woods since the fall a couple of months ago. From what we’ve seen they send out patrols every once in a while but it’s never bots.” 

Adora hesitated but with a huff turned to Catra. “You the only one that seems to be the same in this world. So why would you suddenly send in bots?” 

“Oh fuck off Adora,” Catra rolled her eyes again. “Like you didn’t get the same training as me before you decided to join up with the princesses. If I took Bright Moon than that means they aren’t a problem anymore and sending in bots is useless for anything other than blasting the place apart or maybe if you need to take down a princess or two. The patrols are just there to make sure you don’t get settled enough to fight back.”   
Catra was right about the bots until Entrapta had gotten involved they were only used sparingly. Unless they were being controlled directly they were easily confused and often caused friendly fire because they were smart enough to be able to figure out friend or foe. Usually that was why when bots were sent out it was always in groups, each one adding to the other computing power.

Yet the Horde had sent out only one. A powerful bot, yes, but it was still alone. Glimmer could have taken it down herself, maybe with some bruises but it wasn’t strong enough to take out what little rebellion was left. Why bother with it then? There was no way they had sent the bot to track them the damn thing was too loud for it to sneak up on anyone. But if the Horde hadn’t been sending in bots until now then….

“The Horde knew we were coming,” Adora blurted out loud. “That’s why they sent in a bot!” 

“What?” Bow shook his head, “ how is that possible ?” 

“I don’t know,” she confessed. “But you don’t send a single bot to attack a rebellion base. They sent it out alone into the Whispering Woods and instead of falling back and sending its location to the nearest patrol, it attacked us. Any one of you could have destroyed that thing and anyone controlling it would know that. So why bother? It’s not worth the expense of rolling it out here unless it was meant to- to find something out.” 

“It wasn’t meant for us,” Glimmer said with wide eyes. “That bot was meant for you.” 

“We need to leave right now. We should have when we blasted the bot but every minute here is a minute whoever was controlling that thing gets closer to us,” Catra said. 

“Why do you even care,” Adora snapped at her. “You are still with the Horde, they will probably love to have two of you. Or do you think you’d stab yourself in the back too?” 

“Oh wow,” came a purring voice from the tree branches above them. “You know I wasn’t expecting you to be so… rude, Adora. That’s such a shame. Here I was thinking we could have some fun.” 

It was strange, seeing another Catra. They looked the same yet not. This Catra was darker, all the red that her Catra, for lack of a better term, had was gone. Instead her ripped pants were replaced by sleek black pants that Adora recognized as being modified parts of the lightweight armor that was worn under the more heavy metal. Where her arms had always been bare this Catra had covered herself up with dark leather that left her hands and claws free. There were only two pieces of color on her, a bright red Horde symbol on her left arm and a shining golden pin on her chest that made Adora’s heart drop. 

She pulled the sword off her back, unnerved by that tone, and how she was being looked at. Adora hadn’t heard Catra sound like that since Princess Prom and even then Catra hadn’t been looking at her like that, half-lidded and looking her up and down like she hadn’t eaten in days and Adora was the only thing she ever wanted to eat. A blush rose to her cheeks without warning but she kept her grip on the sword tight. 

Glimmer grabbed the Catra that was still bound, who was staring at herself with wide eyes and pulled her into the center of the clearing with her. “I should have known you’d show up!” 

“Not now sparkle,” Other Catra said without even looking at her. She didn’t even look at the shocked Catra that Glimmer was clenching with a magic glowing fist. Instead she kept her eyes on Adora, that smirk only growing as Adora’s blush got worse. 

“I don’t know how you knew we were here but I just want to go home,” Adora said as she pushed her embarrassment down. “This isn’t- this isn’t how things are supposed to be.” 

Other Cara's smirk finally fell and she pouted, “ Really such a shame. I was looking forward to having two of you but it looks like you are much too self-righteous. No wonder you fell in with the idiotic princesses.” 

“How do you want,” Bow said with clenched teeth. He had kept his arrow pointed at Other Catra since she had first spoken. “It’s three vs one, plus She Ra. You know you can’t beat all of us.” 

“She ra,” Other Catra said like she was tasting how it felt on her lips. “She Ra, the princess of power…. You know I wasn’t surprised to hear that you were destined for something like that Adora. You were always better than everyone else, so of course, it was all for a reason. ”

“Are you going to sit there and talk all day or should we take to captive like we did with this you?” Glimmer snapped at her. 

“Your temper is as short as you are, Pink.” Other Catra rolled her eyes. She leveled another smirk at Adora, “ Everyone has a destiny, Adora. But not every one of you has had the same one and well...we needed yours.” 

“You brought me here because there is no She Ra,” Adora said slowly. “Why? All I’ve done is fight the Horde since I’ve found the sword so what could I possibly have for you?” 

“Etheria was locked away and we simply want to free it, and all of those that live here, from its prison. That was what the sword was built for, what She Ra was _made_ for. The last She Ra locked us away and She Ra is the key to undoing it.” 

“You think I believe that,” Adora scoffed. “I don’t know how or why I’m not She Ra here but I know you! You don’t care about others, you opened the portal knowing that people, that everyone, could die. Now you’re telling me that you care so much that you figured out how to bring us here to save everyone? When you already destroyed Bright Moon?” 

Other Catra’s face was shocked but she recovered quickly, throwing out a sigh and another pout. “Adora,” she said like she used to do when they were young and Adora won at their childish games. “I had hoped it wouldn’t come to this.” With another long sigh she pulled out a small controller and pushed the small red button. “You know how much I hate it when your right.”

Lighting raced around their small clearing, small arches jumping around wildly. A circle formed and then the arches of lighting began to build up, quickly forming walls. At once Glimmer let go of Catra and flashed away only to slam into the walls that had formed. Bow loosened his arrow and watched as it turned to ash. 

“For the Honor of Greyskull!” she yelled. Adora brought the sword up but the magic that was inside didn’t answer. The red lighting around them, however, did. As the walls formed a top around them arches of light hit the tip of her sword and raced down the bade and into her arm. The pain was immediate and immense, quickly making her fall to her knees. 

The last thing she saw before she passed out was Catra’s smirk looking at her from the other side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I updated the thing. COG isn't dead and I in fact worked on it but it was too sad so I worked on this instead. I mean this is sad too but like a sexy kind of sad you know.

**Author's Note:**

> Evil Adora for the fucking win 
> 
> I really wanted some Catra Magicat lore in this new season so since I have to make up my own I have to re write a bit of CoG but don't worry I'm still working on it


End file.
